


Run away with me

by Violentpink



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior, TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, Crime Fighting, Drug Dealing, Escape, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Guns, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, Kai is a sweet and innocent mochi, Lee Kwangsoo - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Minor Character, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Saving Beomgyu, Slow Burn, Song Jihyo - Freeform, Trauma, Yeonjun badass, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violentpink/pseuds/Violentpink
Summary: Everything was planned except for one thing; meeting Choi Beomgyu who is being hunted by the most dangerous mafia while Yeonjun was on a run after he fled an arranged marriage granting his own freedom from his father's delusion who thought of ending the long feud between their family and the other organization.In the most unexpected encounter two broken souls got tangled together. Both fleeing from their past and the wolves hunting them.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy angst will be served soon.  
> ⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃

*10:00 PM*

"Sir, it's time."

The boy with blue hair stood up and started walking outside the enormous and luxirious room.

He was greeted outside with several body guards that will escort him to the wedding hall. 

"It's this way sir."

The boy just nodded and proceeded to walk down the stairs.

He smirked and started to whisper.

"3-2-1, let's go."

All lights shut down in the building alarming everyone and the guards enclosing him. 

Next, a smoke spread throughout the area: tear gas.

The coughs started followed by gunshots surrounding the area. 

Bodies falling on the other, blood dripping everywhere. 

"Young master?!"

One of the guards screamed trying to search him in the sea of smoke. 

"I'm here."

He said and pointed the gun right to the guard's head. 

"Listen well, I'm not gonna marry that ugly bitch. She can go fuck herself in hell. I'm out of here. Make sure to deliver my message to your boss." 

He shot his knee which left the man screaming in pain. 

He turned around and continued walking pass the dead bodies lying on the ground. 

"I'll meet you guys at the basement. Were done here."

He smirked and switch off his phone. He took the elevator and removed his gas mask. 

"Well done."

He smiled to himself and stared at his reflection inside.

"Well done Choi Yeonjun. Now, I give you your freedom."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, that's the last one."

The blonde boy said to himself while wiping the sweat on his forehead after he finished loading the van with several bottles of beers. 

"Ahjussi, everything's here now. You're good to go."

He yelled to the old man behind the wheels.

"Alright. Good job today Gyu."

He smiled and held his hand up to show a thumbs up then waved goodbye to the old man. 

"Gyu sorry for calling you here in such a short notice, how's your brother Kai?"

"Don't worry about it Halmoni, the flower shop is close today anyway and Kai is still recovering from his cold but he is much better now. 

"Oh dear~ that's good to hear. Hold on, wait here a second I have something for you Gyu."

"Uhmm... okay halmoni what is it?"

"I made too much kimbap and kimchijjigae during lunch so take this with you and eat with your brother. I added a lot of your brother's favorite side dishes too."

"Oh... halmoni you shouldn't have."

"It's okay Gyu. It's the least that I could do for you and Kai since your mom died and my foolish son left you two angels behind."

"Were fine halmoni. Don't worry."

"I know Gyu, your my grandsons after all."

She handed the food wrapped with peach cloth and tapped Beomgyu's shoulder before bidding goodbye. 

Beomgyu placed the food inside his backpack and rode his bicycle back to their house. 

Upon returning home he noticed that the gate in their house is wide open but the lights in the house are still off. 

"Kai."

He said and dashed inside the house, he quickly switched on the lights and was welcomed with three strangers, one tall man holding Kai with a gun pointed to his head with the other stands next to him chewing a gum. 

"B-Beomgyu hyung."

"Kai. Let him go!"

He stepped forward but was halted with the slick back silver-haired man who is now pointing a gun to his direction.

"Whoops! If I were you I wouldn't dare take another step."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"You must be Beomgyu. Look at you, such a fine beauty and your little brother too. Such a sweet and cute kid."

He held Kai's neck who groaned with the pain and breath onto his cheeks leaving chaste kisses which made the boy tear up as his vision never leaves his brother, begging to save him.

"Stop! Let him go!"

"Alright. As you wish."

He removed his grip on the poor boys neck before planting a kiss to his cheeks then he grabbed his arms and threw him towards Beomgyu. He catched his little brother quickly who is now burning with high fever.

"Oh no. Kai. It's okay. I'm here."

He hugged Kai close to him who can't barely stand on his own whose trembling and sobbing. 

"You're father owe us money. A lot of money."

"W-what did you say?"

"So if you would be kind enough to return the money 5 days from now then we will leave you in peace."

"We don't even know where our father is! He left us fifteen years ago!" 

"Aww~ you poor thing. No mommy and no daddy."

He chuckled and Beomgyu wished he could knock the man down with one single blow.

"Remember Beomgyu five days. Find him or pay the money. Easy peasy."

He winked, leaned closer to Beomgyu to kiss his cheeks deep and licked his ears after.

"Mngh! Go away!"

He pushed him hard and burried his face to Kai's shoulder.

The man smirked leaned closer again and whispered to his ears. 

"Five days Gyu or you and your brother are mine."

He said and started walking towards the exit along with the other two man.

"By the way, it's Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. See you in five days Gyu."

He gaze back and smirk.

Once Chanyeol and the two guys with him are gone he immediately carried Kai on his back and run outside. He doesn't have time to lose to process all the things that just happened, he needed to take his baby brother to the hospital as soon as possible. 

He ran as fast as he could though he was too scared, upset and worried with his brother that ge didn't notice a car fast approaching, he was already in the middle of the road before he noticed the blinding lights on them.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

He said as the tear roll down his cheek before he closed his eyes and waited for the impact.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want everyone out of this country before sunrise. Head to the destination that I've sent. After 5 days I will meet you at the location marked on the map. Terminate all access and communication you have."

He hung up the phone and look at the other members in front surrounding him: the loyal members of Arcadia, the organization he built: his mafia.

"I still don't trust those newbies that's why I'm sending them off."

"We feel the same but don't worry you have nothing to lose master Yeonjun as long as we are here."

Vernon said and Minghao nodded.

"They are elite assasins so give them a chance boss."

Jun said smiling while seated on his black Ducati.

"As for all of you, stay in one of Woozi's secret hideout it has full security and surveillance around the area. They will know everyone who goes in and out of that place."

"And you? what about you master?"

The tall and lean mafia member with sharp eyes leaning on his blue mustang asked.

"Oh. Me? Hmm. I plan to have some fun Wonwoo."

"But master Yeonju-"

"Yeah, Teahyun I know what you're gonna say. I'll be fine. Trust me."

He said, assuring the other five mafia members with him that he can go alone unharm. 

"Why the long faces? I'll see you all in five days. Don't miss me that much. Your master will be back."

"You're brother has a message for you master."

Taehyun said in a dead tone that made Yeonjun smirk.

"He must be fuming now. Don't worry Tae, Jennie noona will take care of that. "

He giggled. 

"Please give your sister a call I'm sure she is worried."

Minghao suggested and started walking to his BMW8 and the other members followed.

"I will. Soon."

They started the engines and let them roar in unison. 

"The war has just began. Get ready, we will face the wolves head on once we return."

*On the road*

He was swiftly driving on the countryside at past 9 in the evening enjoying the view and freedom that they forbid to him since the day that he was born. The air was calming, he stepped on the gas and sped up when suddenly a figure appeared in the middle of the road. He quickly hit the breaks and tried to drift the car away from the unknown individual.

His black Bugatti La Voiture Noire almost hit the tree after he drifted away from the figure on the road. 

"Son of a bitch!"

He stepped out of the car and walked to the person still standing and unmoved in the middle. 

"Yah! if you're planning to die tonight at least have some decency not to do it here."

He yelled while walking fast towards him filled with rage. 

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please help me."

The boy sniffed and started bawling because of how frightened he feels. 

Beomgyu was sure that he will soon meet his mother in heaven with his brother Kai but it seems like faith has other plans. 

"Are you out of you're mind?! Get out of the roa-"

Yeonjun stopped walking and saw the blonde boy carrying a kid on his back who is now uncontrollably trembling.

"P-please. Help me. My brother needs to get to the hospital. Please somebody help us."

He looked at the blonde boy's pleading eyes. He looked so hopeless and desperate, a scene that isn't new to him yet it felt unccaningly unfamiliar. He've seen a lot of people beg for forgiveness that died in his family's hands but not like this: not like him.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"M-my brother. He's burning up. Please sir, I beg you. Help me, help us. Please." 

Beomgyu begged in between hiccups and Yeonjun stared harder on him.

He hates to admit it to himself especially at the current situation but he have never seen a person who looked so ethereal while crying.

"Where the hell are your parents?"

"My mom is dead and my father left us. it's just us, please help me. Please."

He sniffed and cried louder.

Yeonjun remembered a painful memory of his, the time when he vowed to cry for the last time after knowing her mom's passing because of the rival Mafia who was after his father: Hades and Medusa. 

"Tsk. Damn it. Wait here."

He walked back to his car and drove next to the boy and his brother.

"Get in."

"T-thank you. Thank you so much."

Beomgyu rushed inside and carried Kai on his arms so he could place him on his lap, he hugged him tightly because the poor boy is still shivering.

"Where's the hospital?"

Beomgyu handed his phone to Yeonjun so he could follow the path going to the nearest and only hospital in their town. 

"That's 15 minutes away from here by car and you plan to carry him all the way there?"

He snorted. 

"I-I didn't know what to do."

"Hmm... seems like it and you thought maybe you could just kill yourselves to get away from it?"

"N-no! It's not like that. Why would you say that?"

He wiped his tears away feeling the anger building up.

"Because that's what it seems, you run in the middle of the road out of nowhere."

"It was an accident."

"Yeah right."

"Sir, please I appreciate you driving us to the hospital but that doesn't give you the right to judge us."

"Oh yeah. Tell me about it."

Yeonjun smirked with his eyes not leaving the road.

"I can see that you came from a very wealthy family and I don't think people like you will ever understand how we poor people live, but at least me and my brother are still trying besides he is the only one I have left. I don't want my baby brother to disappear too."

His voice trembled as he fought the urge to cry again. 

"Must be nice to have a brother like that."

"S-sorry?"

He looked at the side and saw a pair of fox like eyes looking back at him. He was speechless. His eyes were too powerful and intimidating. 

"I have an older brother too but he is nothing like you."

"I'm sure that I'm really nothing compared to your brother."

He said with pure devastation in his voice.

"Yeah, he is not as loving and caring brother as you."

Beomgyu almost choke from what the arrogant guy said to him. His eyes widened, It's like a firework sparked inside his chest that the unknown guy next to him lit up. 

"I- I see. T-thanks. I guess."

Yeonjun gave him another glance and smirk to himself. He pointed on one of the car drawers below the dashboard for him to take some tissues and wipe the remaining tears away. Few more minutes and they are finally at the hospital's parking lot. 

"Thank you sir and I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's alright. Nevermind and just hurry inside."

"Y-yes sir."

He carried Kai once again and before leaving he glanced back to the man that saved his brother to show his gratitude. He bowed and smiled at him then run quickly to the hospital. 

Yeonjun paused for he was a little overwhelmed with the blonde boy's smile before he drove off the hospital's parking lot. He decided to resume on enjoying the countryside's fresh air and silence but the image of the blonde boy kept on resurfacing in his mind: it bothered him.

He stopped the car, sighed and switched back the engine on. He made a quick u-turn and drove back to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

"Beomgyu hyung?"

The blonde boy immediately stood up and ran to his brother's side.

"Yes Kai. I'm here."

"H-hyung. Are we in the hospital again?"

"Y-yes."

His brother pulled him gently for a hug.

"I'm sorry hyung."

"It's okay Kai."

"But how will we pay my hospital bill this time?"

"Don't worry, we can still use some of the money left from Mom's insurance."

"No hyung. What about your studies?" 

"I can earn the money back, don't worry."

Kai started to tear up.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden to you hyung."

"Kai! Don't say that. You're not!"

He embraced his brother tighter providing warmth and comfort.

"Also hyung, what about dad's debt?"

His jaw tightened trying to control himself from cursing the man's name. 

"He left us and led those maniacs hunt us with his debt. Why does he have to involve us? I hate him so much."

His voice cracked as his body trembled from rage and distress. 

"B-Beomgyu hyung."

Kai held his hand and started rubbing his belly to calm him down. He always does this bizzare yet adorable gesture to suffice his brother's anger and it works on him all the time.

Beomgyu looked at him and smiled. 

"Lie down and sleep more. You need to rest. I'll go and get us something to eat okay?"

Kai nodded and smiled back to him. He stepped out of the room and to his surprise he saw a familiar face. Fox-like eyes, pouty lips and stunning blue hair leaning on the wall in front of their room.

"W-why are you here?"

He blurted-out out of surprise.

"Nothing. How's your brother?"

"He's f-fine. H-he is o-okay now."

Beomgyu stuttered and shifted his gaze to break their eye contact. 

"Good. I brought you this."

He handed a huge plastic bag with loads of food and drinks inside.

"Oh my gosh. T-thank you but you shouldn't have."

"It's fine. I'm starving too anyway."

He walked pass Beomgyu and entered the room uninvited.

"That was quick hyung. What did you get for u-"

Kai paused and stared at the guy who casually made his way inside the room.

"W-who are you? Where is Beomgyu hyung? Are you going to ask us to pay my father's debt again? We don't know where he is! Leave us alone! Don't hurt my brother!"

He shouted to Yeonjun who now has his brows furrowed and mouth agape lightly.

"Do I look like a loan shark to you?"

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry."

Beomgyu run beside his brother to clear the tension between the two.

"Kai, please apologize."

"What? No way! This guy here is a parasite who wants to suck money out from us."

Yeonjun's eyebrow raised a little from what he heard. 

"No. It's not like that Kai. This guy right here helped us. He's the one who took us here in the hospital. Look! he even brought us food."

Beomgyu placed the huge plastic bag on the bed beside Kai. 

The younger looked at it and glanced back and forth to Yeonjun and Beomgyu.

"So, he is not a bad guy hyung?"

"No. Not at all. He is a cool hyung like a superhero from Avengers who saved us. Who saved you."

Yeonjun almost knocked the chair down after hearing what the blonde boy said, he looked at him and was met with his beautiful and bright smile. For the first time in his life he couldn't get his eyes off of someone. 

"Wahhhh!!! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry hyung! I'm so sorry ahjussi."

"Ahjussi?"

He said feeling annoyed that someone addressed him as an old uncle. 

"I'm not an ahjussi."

"I'I'm sorry h-hyung. Hyung?"

"Yeonjun."

He announced his name like a king declaring his authority and right. 

*So, that's his name. Yeonjun.*

Beomgyu thought to himseld who is now absentmindedly staring at the tall blue-haired boy and was caught in the act. 

He immediately looked down, coughed and blushed a little. 

Yeonjun smirked and looked back to his brother. 

"And you?"

"Huh? Oh right! Sorry I'm Hueningkai and this is my brother Beomgyu hyung: he is the best brother in the world."

He engulfed Beomgyu with a hug who is busy putting out the food from the plastic bag.

*Beomgyu. So, that's your name.*

Yeonjun repeated his name on his mind like a word that he should never forget. 

He started staring at the brothers before him and Yeonjun couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in his chest for he've never received such affection from his family members except from his overprotective older sister and grandpa who are always away.

He grew up with cold-blodded killers who only lust for power and blinded by wealth: only sees him as a vessel for their plans to tie connections with the other organization he despises since the day that his mom died. 

"Y-Yeonjun?"

His train of thoughts got interrupted after hearing Beomgyu say his name softly and he wished to hear it again.

"Yes?"

He responded acting unbothered.

"You've suddenly gone silent."

Beomgyu laughed awkwardly. 

"I see. Maybe because I'm too hungry now."

"R-right. The food. We should eat now!"

Beomgyu exclaimed.

Yeonjun made his way on the bed and sat beside Kai.

"Do you mind?"

He looked at the boy with brown curly locks staring with his dark brown eyes.

"No. Not at all Yeonjun hyung."

He smiled at him and handed some food.

"Wait here a sec. I'll just pour some hot water for these ramen."

"I'll go with you."

"That's not really necessary Yeonjun. I'm fin-"

Yeonjun snatched the three cups of ramen on Beomgyu's hand and started walking to the door before he could even finish his sentence. 

"Come on. Lead the way Gyu."

*Gyu? Did he just call me Gyu? Is that a pet name for me?*

Beomgyu thought to himself and once again blushed a little. 

"We'll be back. Please finish setting the other food Kai."

"Okay hyung. Take your time."

He answered smiling and giggling with his eyes twinkling.

"W-what the! It's not like that Kai!"

"Yeah right."

Kai answered still smilling and playfully raising his brows. 

"Yah. Stop it. Aish. Whatever."

He quickly dashed to the door where Yeonjun stood waiting. 

"What was that about?"

He asked confuse with the brother's absurd interaction.

"N-nothing. He's acting weird because of his fever. Let's go."

Yeonjun looked back at Kai who giggled again. His brows raised a little and he tilted his head from side to side then proceeded to follow the blonde boy who's face is now as red as a tomato.

"Damn. Why am I feeling this way?"

Beomgyu held his chest and felt how fast and loud his heart is pounding.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you declaring war against us?"

She hissed and glared to the two person's across the round table. 

"Were not as petty as you are besides we were never allies. In case you forget both our orgaization has been on each other's neck even before we were born."

The other with sharp cat-eyes retorted. 

"What did you just say to me you bitch?!"

"Call me names again and I'll rip you and your sister's ugly faces!"

Both of them stood up aggressively with eyes piercing like daggers. 

"You woudn't dare!"

"Oh yeah? If I hear another threat from you to me and my little brother I will deliver you back to hell myself, butchered like a pig and chopped in tiny pieces to feed to Satan's dogs."

"You fuckin-"

She pulled her gun but was stopped by the silver-haired man sitting next to her.

"That's enough!"

She looked back and was met by his dark and feral eyes. She sighed and reluctantly sat back to her seat. 

The other followed and they both withdrew their guns.

He looked at the calm and quiet man in the room who seems amused watching the two spit fire to each other.

"Namjoon. You've been awfully quiet there, you didn't even dare to stop your little sister from harming my noona. Aren't you ashame of yourself now?"

"Ashame? Me? Why should I? It's not like anyone would blink an eye if both of you died. Petty puppets. Unlike me and Jennie, harming us would cost you your heads."

The silver-hair eyes narrowed, gritted his teeth trying to control his anger. He hated his own ghost: people who's as arrogant as he is. 

"Very well. Let's see what other nonsense will come out from your mouth now that your brother has run away and your alliance with both Hades and Medusa is at stake."

"We will find him."

"Oh yeah?"

"I can find him in 7 days."

"4"

Namjoon crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

"4 days Namjoon or we will hunt him down."

"If you dare touch even a single strand of my brother's hair you're dead: all of you. I will burn all of you to the ground."

Jennie threatened enraged by the silver-haired warning. 

"Oh Jennie, calm down, though I must admit that you look hotter when you are mad."

He bit his lower lip and smirked.

"Not a chance Chanyeol even if you're the last man alive on earth my sister will still not have you by her side."

"We'll see about that."

"Oh yeah? How about you and your sister Taeyeon go fuck yourself."

"You son of a bitch!"

He stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

"Sorry not sorry buddy."

"You're lucky that Siwon hyung still hasn't ordered us to kill you all after what your smurf brother did. I could have killed that blue monkey myself."

"As if I'll let that happen dog."

"Shut your mouth you cat-face bitch!"

"Oh. You're still here? You might miss another appointment with your surgeon. Seems like he didn't do well with your nose."

Namjoon and Jennie giggled while the other two was left speechless and internally cursing the savage siblings.

"Tell your Siwon hyung to meet me in person. I don't have time to talk to his stray dogs. I'm only entertained by wolves."

"Who do you think you are to order me?!"

"Come on dog it's the least that you can do anyway. Nobody takes you and your sister seriously. You guys are nothing but clowns to us."

"So desperate for attention."

Jennie added. 

Both siblings walked out of the room and was met by their other mafia members Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jisoo, Rose and Lisa. The elite members of their mafia: Zeus and Athena.

"Damn you Namjoon. I'll end all of you starting with your pest brother Yeonjun."

"Let's make them pay for what they did to Yeji."

"I will. I will send him after them."

They looked at each other and smiled sinisterly.

"So, he's back. Well he better make himself useful to us."

He hand out his phone and made a quick call.

"What is it?"

A man with deep voice answered on the other line.

"It's me. I have a job for you."

"I'm listening."

"Find Choi Yeonjun."

"And?"

"Kill him."

"I understand."

"You have 4 days."

"Alright. 4 days and he is dead."

"Good. You better not disappoint me little brother."

"I won't hyung. I promise."

"You better not Soobin."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Do I call you Yeonjun hyung or just Yeonjun?"

He looked at the blonde boy who is timidly waiting for his response. 

"I'm 21 and you look a lot younger than me so you should call me hyung."

"R-right. I mean... Yes, I'm younger than you but not like a baby young."

The blue-haired boy looked at him amusely and raised an eyebrow. 

"W-what I'm trying to say is that I'm 19 so that makes me younger than you that's why yeah I should call you my hyung."

Yeonjun's eyes went wide from what he heard. 

"Oh my god. No, no. Not my hyung. Just you know Yeonjun hyung."

The blonde boy laughed awkwardly as he cursed himself for being so awkward talking to the guy that helped him.

"That's fine with me."

"Oh. Okay. Great."

He continued laughing awkwardly. 

"Yup, my baby Gyu."

He almost knocked down all the cup noodles on the table after hearing what the boy said beside him.

"D-did you just call me-"

"Baby? Yeah."

"Excuse me. I'm 19."

"And a baby."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No. Not really."

He grinned.

"Wait. Don't tell me your flirting with me right now."

"Depends. Is it working?"

"W-what the!"

His cheeks gone pale to quick rosy red.

"Y-Yeonjun hyung, in case you haven't noticed we are in the hospital because my brother is sick and we only just met."

The older didn't answer, shrugged his shoulders and poured hot water to the cups. 

"Let's go. Kai is waiting."

He took two cups of ramen with him and started walking leaving the younger flabbergasted with his action.

"W-wait for me."

He took the cup and ran after him

"Excuse me, you are Hueningkai's brother right?"

"Ha? Uhm, yes I am."

"I'm Kwangsoo and I live near your grandma's house. I just moved in last month from Seoul."

"Oh.Nice to meet you sir I'm Choi Beomgyu."

"Yeah, you're brother told me about you."

"Really?"

"Yes! He talked about you a lot."

He smiled and felt warm knowing that his adorable baby brother is very fond of him. 

"Anyway, is everything alright? I saw you running here inside with Kai on your back."

"Y-yeah. Kai had a high fever that's why I took him here."

"Poor boy. Is he okay now."

"Yes. Yes he is okay now."

"That's a relief. Anyway, give me a call just in case you need anything I have to see my friend, doctor Jihyo. You and your brother can consider me as a new family member now, like a big brother. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Kwangsoo hyung."

He handed him his call card and waved goodbye. He hurried back to his brother's room after. 

*Back in Kai's room*

"Huh? Where is Beomgyu hyung."

Yeonjun peeked outside and saw him talking to a middle-aged tall guy. 

"He is outside.I think he met someone he knows."

"Who? What does he look like? Does he have silver hair? Is he tall?Is he with those two scary guys? I'll go to him now."

"Kai calm down."

Yeonjun held both of his arms.

"It's just one guy. He seems like he is from this town. Trust me. Beomgyu is fine."

"O-okay hyung. I'm sorry."

He nodded and handed him a cup of ramen and chopsticks. 

"So, about this silver-haired guy."

"Hmm? Yeah?"

Kai looked up and was met with a pair of serious and sharp fox like eyes. 

"Does he bother you and your Gyu? You said something about your dad's debt earlier."

"I-It's nothing hyung."

He stuttered.

"Is that how you repay the kindness of someone who just savesd your life by lying?"

Kai held his breath and slowly lifted his head up.

"I'm sorry Yeonjun hyung."

"It's okay Kai. Tell me. You can trust me."

He looked at the boy and how his shoulders eased up. Kai took a deep sigh and started talking. 

Few minutes passed and Beomgyu has finally returned in Kai's room. 

"Sorry if I was out for a little while."

"It's fine."

Yeonjun smiled at him and he almost drop the ramen but his other hand quickly saved it.

"Oh my~ That was close"

"Beomgyu hyung is everything alright?"

"Ha? Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't be hyung not be alright."

"Uhmm. Coz your face is red."

"W-what?"

Yeonjun smirked, looked at him and took a bite on the apple.

"I-I'm totally fine."

"You sure hyung?"

"Yes Kai. Let's just eat please."

"O-okay hyung."

He placed the chair next to Kai's bed and they started eating the food that Yeonjun bought for them. 

"So, Yeonjun hyung what brought you here in our town? Are you going to buy a property or something?"

"Kai! You shouldn't be asking that."

"But why? I get to tell our story but Yeonjun hyung cannot?"

"You told him our story?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Kai why on earth would you do that?!"

"It's fine. It was I who insisted it anyway."

"Why? What for?!"

Beomgyu's voice raised.

"Beomgyu hyung."

"No. Kai be quiet."

The boy hunched back and stopped eating.

"Listen Yeonjun hyung, I'm very grateful for your help but just because you helped us doesn't mean that you can ask us questions especially about our lives."

"Why not?"

"Because we only just met you. You're a stranger. Who knows if he also send you."

"He?"

"Yes. He. That asshole! That stupid looking silver-haired guy Park Chanyeol."

His brows narrowed after hearing his name.

"Your father owe's Chanyeol money?"

"Yes. So, you know him."

Beomgyu crossed his arms.

"Yeah. I do know him."

"Yeonjun hyung did he send you here to get his money?"

Kai asked.

"No."

"Then why do you know him?"

Beomgyu bolted at him.

"Because his family killed my mom."

The brothers gasped and gone silent. Both of them were too shocked with the unexpected thing that Yeonjun revealed. 

"Oh. I- uhmm. I'm sorry."

Beomgyu apologized.

"It's fine."

His face didn't show any emotion as he took another bite on the apple.

"So, about your dad. He must be out of his mind borrowing money from a Mafia."

"M-mafia?"

"Yes. Chanyeol is part of a mafia called Hades."

"We didn't know that."

"I see."

"What do we do Beomgyu hyung? We only have 5 days left to pay him."

"I don't know Kai. This is all our old man's doing. I hate him!"

His voice cracked. 

He shut his eyes trying to control the tremors from his anger when he suddenly felt a warm hand touching his.

"Gyu."

Yeonjun held his hand and pulled him lightly for a hug.

Both brother's eyes grew wide.

"Y-Yeonjun hyung let me g-"

"It's okay Gyu. I understand, I hate my old man too."

"O-oh. I see."

The room gone silent before the door swung open loudly. Beomgyu quickly jumped out from Yeonjun's hug and faced the door's direction.

"Good evening, I'm doctor Jihyo. Are you Choi Beomgyu?"

"Yes."

"So you are the brothers that my silly friend Kwangsoo told me about."

"Kwangsoo hyung is your friend?!"

Kai shouted.

"Yup. Unfortunately."

Three of them giggled. 

"But he never mentioned about your other friend here."

"Oh, this is-"

"I'm not their friend."

Beomgyu and Kai exchanged glances wearing a hurt and dissapointed expression.

"Oh I see. My apologies sir. Anyway, Gyu you're brother can go home tonight or tomorrow morning since his condition has stabilized but he must strictly follow his scheduled medication this time. Is that clear young man?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Okay. You're good to go Kai."

"Thank you. I'll be on my way to the cashier then."

"Nah. It's fine Gyu. Don't worry about it."

"W-what? No."

"Please. I insist."

She winked at him and closed the door behind her. 

"Hyung, were so lucky to live in this town."

"Yeah. I guess."

"So, I'll get going then since your brother is fine now."

Beomgyu felt a pang on his chest.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes Kai. It was nice meeting the both of you."

"Yeah. Me too. Thanks for your help hyung."

Yeonjun nodded in response.

"I suggest that you hide and leave this town if you can't pay your father's debt."

"We don't have anywhere else to go."

Yeonjun looked at the blonde boy to meet his eyes.

"Give me your phone."

"Huh?"

"Your phone Gyu."

He handed his phone feeling quite suspicious and uneasy. 

"Call this number before he gets back here or if anything happens. My assistant will take the call. His name is Taehyun."

He handed the phone back to Beomgyu and stepped out of the room quickly without looking back.

'Hyung, he is gone."

"Y-yeah."

"Hyung do something!"

"What do you want me to do Kai? Run after him and ask him to spend at least tonight with us?"

Both of them paused.

"So you are thinking what I'm thinking."

"Shut up Kai."

"Whatever hyung. Run to him now!"

"What?! No! Are you insane?"

"Do it or you will never see him again. Ever!"

"Oh my god. Fine!"

"I knew it."

"Shut u-"

"Hurry up hyung! Run now!"

He quickly dashed off the room and run after Yeonjun. He saw him as he passed by the windows when he entered his car.

"No! No Yeonjun wait! Don't you dare drive that car!"

He run as fast as he could in front of Yeonjun's car almost hitting him for the second time that night. 

"Gyu if you're so eager to get hit by a car then you picked the wrong guy."

"N-no! It's not like that hyung."

He said while running out of breath as he walked on the driver's side. 

"What is it Gyu?"

"I-I want you... I mean Kai want you to stay for the night."

"You mean in your place?"

"Y-yeah."

"Kai said that?"

"Yes."

Yeonjun looked him in the eye.

"Tell him I can't."

The car windows slowly moved up. 

"W-wait."

"Yes?"

He pushed the button for the car windows to go back down.

"I-I'ts not just Kai."

"I'm listening Gyu."

"I mean...you know...I-I....We...."

He gestured with his hands rolling awkwardly meaning both of him and Kai wants Yeonjun to stay for the night.

"Oh. I get it. You want me to leave now."

"What?! No! I want you to stay! Stay with me!"

He blurted out and the older smirked.

"I mean... with us. Please stay with us just for tonight. You must be tired driving too."

"Yeah. I think I am."

"So, that means yes? You will stay for tonight?"

He smiled.

"Oh... Okay..W-wait here. I'll just take my brother out. I'll be quick. Don't go anywhere hyung. I'll be right back."

He dashed back to the hospital leaving the older smiling while looking at his rear mirror with his voice echoing the same words over and over again.

*Stay with me.*

"If only I can stay with you."

He bit his lip and smiled bitterly.


	7. Chapter 7

"I hope this fits Yeonjun hyung."

"No Kai. You can't let him wear that!"

"Why not?"

"Because he is too good looking."

"Wow. I didn't see that coming."

"Wait. What? No! I mean didn't you see his car and his clothes. It's all Gucci."

"Hyung I know but you're the only one that has few branded clothes and I doubt that it will fit him."

"Excuse me?! There isn't much difference with our height."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'll hand him that sweater. The v collared one."

"The one that is too big for you?"

Kai chuckled and followed by silence.

He looked at his older brother who is fuming.

"Go to the kitchen and fix the food that grandma gave to us, it's still in my backpack."

"Yes hyung!"

He salute him and run downstairs. 

Beomgyu returned to his room where Yeonjun is using the shower. 

He entered the room without knocking and was met by a half-naked blue-haired boy. His lower part of the body is covered by a white towel and his hair is still wet with drops of water dripping on his broad shoulder. He brushed his hair back showing off his forehead and looked at the blonde boy who stood there like a statue. 

"Hey."

He touched his chin. 

"Ha? Uhm... I.... T-These are your clothes."

"Thanks."

He turned around quickly to leave the room.

"Close the door."

His eyes grew wide in shock as he looked back to him.

"W-What?"

Yeonjun walked towards him and whispered to his ears.

"Close the door when you leave."

He gasped.

"R-right. Of course. I-I get it. I'll get going then so you can change. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure."

He stepped out of the room, closed the door behind him and covered his red face with both of his hands. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassing."

He walked back to Kai's room. 

*11:11 PM*

"Interesting."

The brunette mumbled.

"Hmm? What is interesting?"

The tall man in all black holding a telescope asked. 

"Nothing Wonwoo."

"Anyway, how's master Yeonjun."

"He is with them." 

"Those two seems harmless."

"Is that what your instinct told you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Good. Then we don't have a problem."

"Yup. Except when he finds out that two of us are here looking after him."

Wonwoo smirked.

"Don't worry too much. It's your job as his assistant to look after him anyway."

"Yes, I guess so."

His brows furrowed. 

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I just feel like something is coming to master Yeonjun and we need to prepare for it."

"Hades and Medusa will not make a move within the next few days. His brother and sister made sure of that unless they want everyone in Zeus and Athena to hunt them down."

"I know Wonwoo hyung but I don't trust those organization. Those mafia are the reason why master yeonjun lost his mom that day."

"So what they say about you is true?"

He lowered the binoculars and looked at Taehyun.

"Is that why you became his assistant?"

He nodded.

"Yes. I will make sure to avenge his mother's death." 

"I see. I'm sorry I asked"

"I was there and I remember everything."

Wonwoo didn't respond and waited for the younger to continue talking.

"That's why I swore to protect master Yeonjun. His mom took me in when my parents disappeared. I guess people from Hades and Medusa got them too."

The tall guy remained silent as his grip tightened on the binoculars.

"Those people kill for pleasure. They are the worst. That's why I know that master Yeonjun is in danger now."

"Don't worry. We will protect him."

"I will. I'll make sure to fulfill my promise to his mom."

He closed his eyes and the image of a woman lying on the ground hugging a unconscious boy on her chest with both of them covered and bathing on her blood. 

"T-Taehyun. Pl-please take him with you."

The young Taehyun couldn't barely stand there shaking on his knees too terrified with what he sees. 

He kneeled down and crawl slowly towards Yeonjun's mother. 

She reached and caresses his cheeks who are now tainted with blood.

"P-promise me... You will...you will look after my son. My Yeonjun. Don't let them...take him away. Protect my baby."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pushed the still unconscious boy to Taehyun. 

He lifted him up and started sobbing. 

"Go on...Leave. Escape with my son."

"N-no. I can't leave you."

"There's no time. Please Taehyun. Do it for me. Do it for my son. Save him."

He cried louder hugging the boy in his arms.

Soon a black smoke entered the room and followed by a fire that spread quickly.

"No. No I can save you too!"

"Taehyun listen to me. You have to go now."

She pushed him gently and smiled. 

"Please. Protect my son."

He opened his eyes and sighed to himself. 

"Taehyun!"

Wonwoo yelled back in the tent.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Woozi sent me a message just now."

"What did he say?"

"He said that Hades is on the move."

"I knew it."

"And there's another problem."

He looked at the laptop's monitor with an image of a tall guy taken from a CCTV footage.

"No way."

"Isn't that..."

"Soobin."

"Woozi is still finding out where he is now, but one thing is for sure. He is tailing after master Yeonjun."

"They send Soobin to kill him."

"Yes. I think so too."

"Call Minghao and Jun. We have work to do. As for Vernon and Woozi tell them to hack into this town's system and get us more footage that we need. We have to secure this area until master Yeonjun leaves."

"Copy that."

"My instinct tells me that Soobin is already here."

*Incoming call*

"Yes?"

"Did you find him?"

"Yes."

"Good little brother. Change of plans. Bring him to me and I will kill him myself in front of his beloved brother Namjoon."

"I don't do deliveries. Ask your men to pick him up instead."

"What did you just say to me little brother?"

"Call me Soobin."

"Listen here you bastard, I will call you the way I want. Do you hear me? Now get this job done or I will cut off your head."

"You wish."

"Haha. You fucker. Son of a whore."

"I'll hang up now. I have work to do brother."

"Don't think you can get away with this."

"I don't intend to. I'm not a coward like you Chanyeol. Now go cry to Taeyeon who is standing next to you listening to this call."

Taeyeon hissed.

"Listen here you piece of shi-"

*Beep - Call ended*

"Blah. Blah. Blah. I'm only here for Siwon hyung. Once this job is done I'll cut you all out of my life."

He stepped on the gas and drove faster.


	8. Chapter 8

"He's here."

Wonwoo showed the footage of Soobin's car where he was last seen.

Taehyun clicked his tongue and went back inside the tent. 

"We have to stop him before he gets to master Yeonjun."

Wonwoo nodded.

"The rest are already in position."

"Good. I have a plan. Let's go."

*Back in the brother's house."

"Hyung, I love you but I'm not sleeping on the floor, besides this is my room."

The blonde pouted.

"That won't work on me hyung please go back to your room."

Beomgyu shook his head from side to side.

"Don't tell me you can't go back in your room because of Yeonjun hyung?"

He nodded.

"So? Give him your bed and Sleep on the futon on the floor. You did that before too."

"I can't."

Beomgyu finally spoke. 

"Huh? But why?"

"I-I just can't Kai."

Kai smirked.

"Ohhh... did something happened earlier while I was in the kitchen?"

Beomgyu froze and the image of Yeonjun's half-naked body who just came out of the shower popped to his head. 

Then he screamed, covered his face that turned so red it spread until the tip of his ears. 

"I knew it!"

"N-no! It's not like that Kai."

"Oh really?"

Kai grinned. 

"Aish! You shameless brat!"

"I'm your baby."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I love you Beomgyu hyung so I want you to be happy. Please marry Yeonjun hyung."

His eyes gone wide. 

"What the hell Kai! Are you crazy?"

"No. But, I know that you're crazy in love with him."

"No. I'm not."

He pouts again.

"Okay. Then you have a big fat crush on Yeonjun hyung."

He sighed.

"Oh my god. Can we talk about this some other time? I'm really tired."

"Okay. Good night hyung."

Kai pulled the blankets and lie down on his bed.

Then there was once again an awkward silence. 

"Move Kai I'll sleep here with you."

"No, hyung. Sleep in your room."

"I'll give you to the count of three."

"Oh come on hyung this bed is too small for us."

"You have a queen-sized bed Kai. We can both fit there."

"And because you are not that big like me."

And this is the moment Kai knew that he fucked up.

"1"

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Beomgyu hyung. I was just kidding."

"And I'm not. 2."

"Eomma! Beomgyu hyung is being mean!"

"What the! 3!"

Beomgyu grabbed a pillow ready to whack his baby brother but he stopped after hearing three loud knocks echoed in the room.

"Whaaa!!! Thank you Yeonjun hyung! You saved me again."

"Shut up Kai, you're so embarassing!"

He unlocked the knob and slowly opened the door to peek outside. 

"Hi."

"Uhm...Hi. Sorry. Did we wake you up? Were we too loud?"

"Not really."

"I see. Anyway, do you need help or something hyung?"

"I'm here to pick you up because it's time to sleep now Gyu."

Kai let out a screech and Beomgyu turned around to give him a quick irritated look that clearly translates to; Kai I swear to god if you don't shut up I'll kick your ass and turned back to the blue-haired boy with a smile.

"You can stay in my room tonight. I'll sleep here with Kai."

"Is that okay with Kai?"

"Of course."

Kai sat on his bed, shook his head aggressively and made an X gesture with his arms. 

"I see."

"Yeah. So, good night Yeonjun hyung."

"I feel like I'm bothering you guys, maybe I should just go and book a hotel."

"What?! No hyung! You don't. We are very happy to have you here though our house might not be as comfortable as yours but our home is very warm. Right Kai?"

"Yes because we can't afford an air conditioner."

Beomgyu turned around again.

"And yes, our house is very warm so make yourself at home."

Yeonjun smiled. 

"I see. Do you mind if I sleep here with you and your Beomgyu hyung then?"

Kai's face brighten up.

"Sure!"

"What?"

"We won't fit in your bed Kai."

"Actually we can since this bed is bigger without these things."

One by one he lifted and removed the plushies out from his bed. 

"Ta-da!"

"Kai, no. Please."

He mouthed without a sound while looking at his brother

Yeonjun entered the room and close the door behind him. 

"Let's go Gyu. I'm tired. Let's sleep."

He placed his arm around his slim waist and drag him to bed. 

"Oh my gosh."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow hyung, you look like a zombie that has been run over."

Beomgyu glared at his younger brother with his visible dark circles as he prepares breakfast. 

"Where were you this morning?"

"Don't ask."

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"Outside."

"Outside?"

"Yeah. In the tree house."

"Ha? Why?"

He glared at his brother again which roughly translates to; who do you think is at fault you damn kid?!

"Ah! Haha. I get it. I get it hyung."

Kai chuckles nervously as he slowly backed away from the kitchen threatened by feral Beomgyu who might whack his head with a hot pan.

"Good morning." 

"Oh. Yeonjun hyung! Perfect timing!"

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing."

Kai giggled and stepped out of the kitchen. 

Yeonjun shifted his sight to the blonde boy whose busy frying some egg rolls. 

"Hey."

"O-oh? Yes hyung? What is it?"

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"Uhmm. In the tree house outside."

"Why didn't you just went back to your room?"

"It's fine hyung, I and Kai sleep there sometimes."

Yeonjun stared at him and sigh. 

"Did I made you uncomfortable last night?"

Beomgyu paused from whisking the remaining eggs in the bowl and looked at Yeonjun.

"W-what?"

"You left me."

This made the blonde tongue tied. 

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Beomgyu. I like making fun of people sometimes but if it makes you feel off then I'll stop."

Beomgyu remained silent, he didn't know what to say. 

"Fire."

"Huh?"

"The pan is burning." Yeonjun said with his eyes fixed behind Beomgyu. 

He looked back and saw the egg rolls and the pan burning. 

"Oh my god!"

He quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. 

"Oh no! My egg rolls, it's ruined."

Beomgyu pouted not noticing the blue-haired boy as he approached him. 

"How about we eat out instead?"

The blonde quickly turned with his doe-eyes.

*Cute* Yeonjun's mind screamed. 

"Let's head out. I'll call Kai."

"No Yeonjun hyung. It's fine. We can't burden you any longer."

"I insist, besides you are never a burden to me Gyu. It's okay."

He smiled and Beomgyu's heart started pounding like crazy again. 

*On the road*

"I see him."

Minghao whispered on the walkie talkie.

"Good. Make sure not to lose your sight on him, Wonwu hyung and I are on the way now."

"But we might have a bit of a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"He is in the shop."

"Shop?

"Woozi told us that those brothers only family is their grandma." 

"And?"

"She owns a small shop. He's there."

Taehyun's brows furrowed. 

"Change of plans."

"Alright."

"Try to approach the area as discreetly as you can." 

"Both of us?"

"Yes, I need you both near that place Minghao and Jun hyung. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too. Hades doesn't usually take bold moves like this."

"He isn't one of them."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Soobin isn't one of them."

"What do you mean?"

Vernon interrupted on his walkie talkie while positioning his sniper afar behind the shop.

"He is a bastard son so no one considered him as a Hades, he is on his own." 

"I see. Then he should have stayed that way so why go after Master Yeonjun?"

Jun muttered.

"That's what I'm asking myself too hyung and I'm going to find out soon."

"Got it. I'm near the shop now. I'll take the right, Jun is on the left."

Minghao said after parking his car.

"Good. We are here too. We will cover the front." 

Wonwu parked his car across the street. 

Taehyun's plan worked and they got Soobin cornered thanks to Woozi's excellent hacking ability they got to track him down and leave no trace on the process. 

"Let's make this quick."

"Copy that."

Everyone answered in unison. 

"Let's go."

All of them on the ground stepped out of their vehicle and froze on the spot when they saw a familiar car drove pass them and stop right in front of the shop. 

"Shit! No way." 

Vernon cursed.

"It's master Yeonjun. Pull back and stay in your position."

Taehyun quickly announce on his walkie talkie.

"Damn it."

Minghao quickly jumped back to his car while Jun put back his helmet on praying that his master won't recognize him and his Ducati. 

Soobin on the other hand smirked as he look at the familiar figure that entered the shop with his pistol and silencer underneath the newspaper ready. 

"This isn't good. I'm going in."

Taehyun dashed quickly to the shop. 

*Bang*

Taehyun felt a familiar warmth and pain as he stumble down the ground. 

"Taehyun!" Wonwu screamed as he ran and started firing towards the area where the gunshot came from. 

"Fuck! he is not alone. I see him!"

Vernon shouted. 

"Him?"

"Yes, he is with someone I know. I will take him dow-"

"Vernon?"

"Pull the trigger and I'll blow your head up." 

An unfamiliar voice was heard on the background. 

"Yeah? Do it motherfucker! Argh!"

"Vernon?!"

"Your friend is just sleeping don't worry."

"Who the fuck are you?"

Minghao asked fuming with anger. 

"You'll know soon."

The line went dead and only static sound could be heard. 

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" 

He slammed the wheels continuously out of frustration.

"Minghao calm down." Jun said.

"I thought Woozi said that everything is under control." 

"We will talk about that later but for now let's help Taehyun. I'm with Master Yeonjun now." 

Both Minghao and Jun gasped from what they heard. 

"We are so screwed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone who is reading this au, just started reading this au, been waiting for my updates to read this au, I just want to say please stay safe and let's hope that this pandemic will be over.  
> Also, I'm so bored working and just staying at home since I live alone. LOL!>_<  
> Anyway, there is mild Jaeyong smut content for this chapter. To multi fan like me who loves and respects each Kpop group, I love you.♥

"He should be fine now." 

Jihyo announces after stepping out of the room where they conducted the surgery. Taehyun is still unconscious and frail with the oxygen mask and a bag of blood next to his bed. His condition is bad for losing a lot of blood; he had a bullet on his chest a few hours ago that almost took his life if Yeonjun didn't speed up on their way to the hospital. 

As for the brothers they were left to the shop with their grandmother along with Jun and Minghao to guard them. Soobin escaped with his other two accomplices and took Vernon with them for interrogation. Wonwu relayed the bad news to Woozi as soon as he confirmed Taehyun's condition and he has been working to track Vernon and find out the other two unknown individuals. 

"So, you've been following me and none of you even spoke about this guy they've sent after me huh?"  
Yeonjun glared at Wonwu as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall. 

"I'm sorry master, we agreed to Taehyun's plan to terminate him without being noticed and we didn't expect him to have allies along. We were completely caught off guard. My apologies master Yeonjun."  
Wonwu bowed his head ashamed of their mistake that led to one of them getting severely injured. 

"It's not like anyone would suspect that he would be with anyone since he is an outcast. I've only heard his name with Namjoon hyung before but I'm aware of his existence because Jennie noona told me about him. Back at the shop was our first meeting, I knew it was him because I can sense that he is not from around here."  
Yeonjun walked towards the door and peaked at Taehyun who is lying on bed pale and battling with his life. 

"Keep an eye at Taehyun."

"Master wait!"

"I'll go back to the shop. I need to check them."

"But master your safety is more important now, please let me escort you back there."

"No. I need you to stay here and look after him. Something seems off, he could have killed me back there but they pulled the trigger towards Taehyun." 

Wonwu remained silent because the last thing his master said made sense. 

"I don't think they want me dead. For now."  
He smirked. 

"But they want you handicapped."  
The tall man with sharp eyes gazes directly to his master finally figuring out what he is meaning to say. 

"Yes, exactly. Now, they've done it with Taehyun's condition and Vernon being taken, our team sure is crippled."  
He sighed and chuckled lightly. 

"But, they made a wrong move."

"Master?"  
Wonwu muttered. 

"They've sent an outcast after me which means that we don't have to hold back anymore. You know what to do Wonwu, tell Woozi and the others too."  
Yeonjun left the hospital and head to the shop where Beomgyu and Hueningkai are. 

(At Athena's Mansion)

"Have you found him?"  
The tall brunette with cat eyes looked sharply at the screen monitor next to the blonde sitting and busy typing on the keyboard as she tried to hack on various satellite footage and security cameras. 

"Your brother and his group are sneaky geniuses."  
Lisa said and sipped on her caramel macchiato. 

"Of course, that's my baby brother. What do you expect? He is as good as me."  
Jennie proudly praises him.

"Oh please. Here we go again."  
A woman with red wine hair entered the room side by side with another woman with long purple ombre locks.

"Hey, you're earlier than expected Rose and Jisoo."

"Of course. When was I late anyway, besides it's an emergency."  
Rose snorted. 

"Also, you might want to see this."  
Jisoo handed the tablet to Jennie.

"Wait. Is that-"

"Soobin."  
Lisa gasped and the other three turned their gaze at her and on the big screen. 

"What the hell is he doing here?"  
Jennie walked towards the large screen and stared at the image of the young man standing next to his car.

"I'm calling Namjoon Oppa."

"Wait. You need to see this too."  
Rose interrupted before the brunette could make the call. 

"He is with them too."  
Jisoo swipes through the screen of the tablet and Jennie's eyes widen in shock after seeing the other two images. 

"No way. How did he even manage to let them join him?"

"I know. Whatever Hades and Medusa are planning for letting Soobin return to Korea with these two to go after your brother isn't good."  
The redhead looked eye to eye with Athena's leader. 

"Clearly our agreement is now off. I warned them not to harm my baby brother, I would even kill Soobin myself if I have to."

"What about his accomplices?"

"Find them and tell Woozi who is after Arcadia. Lee Taeyong is an ex-CIA agent and was a former FBI agent too; he is one of the prominent snipers. Jung Jaehyung is an ex-MI6 spy and hitman that is known for his combat skills. Both of them are highly intelligent and elite assassins. They disappeared 3 years ago but members of Zeus found out that they faked their deaths but none of us discovered any further information about them after." 

"This is bad."  
Lisa interjected. 

"What is it?"  
Jennie skidded back to the blonde. 

"I have good news and bad news for you. Which one do you want to hear first?"  
She sipped on her coffee again to ease the tension. 

"Start with the good one."  
Jennie answered. 

"I found your brother, Yeonjun seems to be roaming around the countryside."

"Wait, what? That's weird. Anyway, the bad news?"

"He found him. Soobin shot Taehyun and seems like they captured 1 of Arcadia's members too."

"Fuck!"  
Jennie slammed the tablet on the floor and stomped her foot on it until its screen shattered to pieces.

The other three remained silent and didn't bat an eyelid to their leader afraid that she might unleash her anger to any of them. 

"That's it. I'm going."

"Huh?"  
Rose shriek. 

"I will call Namjoon Oppa. Rose and Jisoo search for Taeyong and Jaehyun. Lisa, you stay here and keep us updated, we need eyes everywhere."

"Copy that."  
Lisa turned back to the huge monitor. 

"Jennie be careful."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. You should worry more about Taeyeon and Chanyeol when I see them and their father's bastard son Soobin." 

"I understand. We'll be going then."

(Inside the cargo truck)

"Seems like you knocked him down pretty good, he is still out."  
The man with cherry red hair giggled while he observes the unconscious man tied up to the chair. 

"Let's go. We're done here."  
The tall man with a broad shoulder and black curly locks extended his hand to the smaller figure before him.

He took his hand and was pulled close by the taller man. He looked at his eyes and tilted his chin up with his index finger before planting a deep kiss. 

"He almost got you."

"But you stopped him right?"

"Like I would let anyone hurt you. Never."  
He leaned closer with their foreheads on each other.

"I want you now Jaehyun."  
Taeyong uttered softly.

"Me too hyung."

"Hmmm... My dongsaeng is also so needy. Does it feel that good when you are inside me?"  
He whispered to his ears. 

"So fucking good."  
Jaehyun whispered back with his raspy deep voice and Taeyong couldn't help but quiver in his arms clinging to the younger as he kissed him passionately. 

"Let's go."  
He hummed in between kisses. 

"Yes. He should be here any minute now."

"Soobin will let us know what to do next don't worry."  
Taeyong winked and jump on him for a piggy-back. 

Few minutes passed before the sunset after they left when another car arrived. Soobin stepped out of the vehicle with a knife on his hand. 

"Let's see what your master will do if I rip your face off and send parts of your body after."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first mafia au.  
> 
> 
> Twitter: amazeing1992  
> (┛❍ᴥ❍)┛彡┻━┻


End file.
